


Hungry Heartbeats

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Background Relationships, Breaking Up & Making Up, Demon/Human Relationships, Domestication, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 22:58:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13491570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Forty centuries of existence had left Minseok a little jaded and prone to bouts of unintentional starvation, until a steady source of sustenance crawled right into his lap.





	Hungry Heartbeats

Contrary to popular belief, demons didn’t live in Hell.  At least, not all of them.  It was stuffy down there, and overcrowded, and the troublesome demonic hierarchy loomed over everything with more nauseating tedium than the human construct of the corporate ladder.  So Minseok, a lowly incubus, much preferred to bask in the gentle heat of Earth instead of sweating through literal hellfire.

But here’s the catch: it took an awful lot of effort to blend in with human society.  Keeping his horns and tail hidden were enough of a hassle, not to mention changing his deep red skin tone to look more peachy.  Concealing body heat was another issue, since demon blood was practically molten.  And then there was the issue of consciously remembering to breathe.

Long story short, it burned a lot of energy.  And Minseok was _hungry_.

It must have started to show, in the bones at his wrists and the circles under his eyes.  It wasn’t harmful yet, but it sure wasn’t healthy, like eating nothing but Maruchan ramen noodles in microwavable styrofoam cups for a few months and wondering why your life force felt completely sapped.  Baekhyun noticed, because Baekhyun made a point of shoving his head into Minseok’s business at all times.

“Go shower and wash your face really well,” he said one afternoon, strolling into their shared living room with his horns out and his skin red, hiding nothing.  “Joohyun-noona is going to come over later to do your makeup.”

“What?” Minseok asked from his place on the worn couch.  “Why?”

“Because she’s magic?” Baekhyun answered, like it should have been obvious.  “She does that thing with eye shadow that makes your eyes look like the fucking cosmos, only sexy–”

“No, I mean, _why is she doing my makeup_?”

“Oh, because we’re going out.”

Minseok tried not to grimace.  “What’s the occasion?”

“Dinner,” Baekhyun said, yellow eyes smiling dangerously, “On me.”

“No,” Minseok shook his head, pleading.  “Baekhyunnie, _no_!  We both know you’ll pull half the club and leave me picking at table scraps.”

“That’s not a very nice way to talk about the cute little humans,” Baekhyun chided.  “Besides, I can totally wingman with the best of them.”

“The last time we went out together, you stole my catch just as I was getting ready to take him out the door!”

“I did you a favor,” Baekhyun said loftily.  “He was almost too much human for _me_ to handle.”

Minseok wouldn’t stand for that.  “He was shorter than both of us!”

“You don’t understand,” Baekhyun practically swooned as he fell on the couch to pillow his head in Minseok’s lap.  “He was the poster boy for the phrase ‘height small but my dick tall.’”

“Alright,” Minseok shoved a cackling Baekhyun off his lap, “That’s quite enough of that.”

It’s not that Minseok was a _bad_ incubus.  He wouldn’t have survived so long if that were the case.  In fact, the longevity of his lifespan was part of the problem.  He was a really fucking _good_ incubus, actually.  Old and experienced in hunting, older than even Baekhyun.

But if he was being honest with himself, he was getting tired of it.

Because somewhere along the line, Minseok became a big softie.  A sweetheart, who was more interested in enjoying the casual company of humans than feeding on them most of the time.  Few and far between were the days where his cravings for a human touch got intense enough to drive him out of the comfortable solitude of home, something he’d come to appreciate more in the last three hundred or so years.

“You’re an old man,” Baekhyun remarked from the floor, “And I can respect your lame-ass old man desire to turn into a reclusive hag and raise an army of spoiled cats while you watch your stories or whatever you do all day while I’m out ravishing every willing body the city, but man, you’re starting to look your age.”

Minseok wanted to let that slide, but he _couldn’t_.  “Dignified and handsome?”

“Saggy and pale.”

“I do not _sag_.”

“Not yet,” Baekhyun said, wagging a finger like a stern parent trying to teach a lesson to their insolent five year old, “But maybe tomorrow, or next week, or the week after that.  One second you’re living your life thinking it’s totally fine to walk around looking like a corpse, the next, you’re slithering down the shower drain because your bones have all liquefied after suffering a critical shortage of healthy sex for far too long.”

Minseok rolled his eyes.  “I know my limits.  It’s not that bad.”

“But if you keep this up, it’ll _get_ that bad,” Baekhyun said, and unleashed the most powerful weapon in his arsenal:

The Pout.

The one that made him look less like a demon on sabbatical from Hell and more like an angel that was denied entry to Heaven.  His fluffy black hair caught the sunlight like a halo, bottom lip turned down in a soft curve, yellow eyes wide and – fucking hell, were those _tears_ that were making them shine?

So, with a sigh, Minseok conceded that he needed to feed, and agreed to go out with Baekhyun.

-

They left early in the evening, when the sun was still casting the last few streaks of pinks and purples across the sky.  Baekhyun was wearing his human skin, looking pretty with his dark eyes lined heavily and his pink lips turned up in a cute grin.  The hunt was always something fun for him, something to get excited for, and Minseok found himself smiling in return as Baekhyun practically skipped down the sidewalk next to him.

When they reached the bar, they got drinks even though alcohol did nothing to them.  Baekhyun liked the taste of the fruity ones and Minseok liked keeping up appearances.  At first, Baekhyun was practically glued to his side, wrapping an arm around his shoulder and pointing out hot people so bluntly that Minseok had to laugh.

The moment Baekhyun spotted tonight’s target was obvious to Minseok after all these years of hunting together.  The way his shoulders drooped and his spine straightened, the wave of heat bleeding out through his skin, the sudden silence and laser-focus that was so different from his usual carefree attitude.  Minseok tried to follow his gaze.

Was it the tall boy with the awful frizzy permed hair?  The girl in the ballcap with the sweetest half-moon eyesmile?  Or maybe it was the guy with the angry eyebrows sitting at a table with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face, looking like he’d rather be at home curled up in a blanket burrito than in this bar.  Baekhyun liked that, like the challenge.

“I’m going to go hustle pool,” he said, in a tone of voice that made Minseok thankful that he didn’t make any puns about balls.  “Do something outlandish and slutty in my absence.”

“I won’t,” Minseok shouted at Baekhyun’s retreating back, because he was a realist.  With Baekhyun gone, he sat back and assessed his options.

Minseok had been accused of being a picky eater before, but he liked to think of it as having standards.  The bartender was the only person nearby who really caught his attention.  Tan skin, long legs, he was a pretty thing.  His eyes were warm under his floppy fringe, and the smiles he shot at Minseok were inviting.  There was something there, Minseok could smell it.  A spark of desire.  Now Minseok’s job was to cultivate it into a flame.

But then a man pressed up against his side, pushing through the throng of people blocking the bar, and waved the bartender over to order a drink.  When he did, Minseok lost his drive.  No, he wouldn’t be going for the bartender, because bartenders worked well into the night and there was no way Minseok was going to stand around in a place like this and wait for his shift to be over.  And he sure as hell wasn’t in the mood for a quickie in the back room during break time.  He’d be better off finding someone else.

The man at his side heaved a sigh.  “You ever go out with a buddy and get ditched the _second_ a hot girl pays him the slightest bit of attention?”

It took Minseok a few seconds to realize the question was directed at him.  He glanced over at the man, at his black t-shirt and his angular face.  There was something unconventionally handsome about him, something sly and soft all at once.  

“I’m here with a friend like that now, actually,” he answered.  “Except I don’t think he’s too interested in the girls tonight.”

The man’s eyes lit up, and with the subtlety of a bulldozer, he leaned closer to Minseok and asked, “Oh?  And what about you?”

“What _about_ me?” Minseok challenged.

“Are you here for the girls tonight?”

“Why don’t you buy me a drink and find out.”

“Can do,” the human smiled.  “But first, you have to tell me your name.”

Well, that was easy.  “Minseok.”

“And I’m Jongdae,” the human said, and bought Minseok that drink.

They talked, but for how long, Minseok couldn’t say.  He was far too distracted by this strange human who seemed to be doing more to try to seduce Minseok than the other way around.  All the small touches, fingers brushing against Minseok’s hands, Minseok’s waist.  Giddy giggling at jokes that weren’t even that funny.  And the eyes – they’re what really gave the human away.  Bright and playful one minute, lidded and hungry the next.

Minseok could smell the want on him, thick and heavy like pheromones.  It was hard to stand there and listen when Jongdae was practically broadcasting saturated lust.  He wondered if even Baekhyun could smell it from wherever he was on the other side of the the bar.

Then, as if on cue, someone bumped into Jongdae, and Minseok heard the low, sweet chiming of a voice saying, “Well, hello there.”

For a second, Minseok seriously considered strangling Baekhyun.

But Jongdae gave Baekhyun nothing more than a cursory glance and a quick and pleasant hello before turning his attention back to Minseok.  Baekhyun looked shocked and more than a little put out that someone would brush him off like that.  But then his offended gape curled up into a smirk, and he wrapped an arm around Minseok’s waist.

“Thought I lost you, partner,” Baekhyun murmured against his ear.  “Little did I know, you’re leaving me to the wolves so you can chat up pretty boys.”

Minseok shot him a look that said, _what the fuck do you think you’re doing?_  Baekhyun only quirked his brow.

“Uh,” Minseok willed the annoyance out of his expression, “Jongdae, this is the friend I told you about earlier–”

“Talking about me behind my back?” Baekhyun asked.  “Good things, I hope.”

“I was keeping him company,” Jongdae said with so much disdainful passive-aggression that Minseok had to smile.  “Since someone left him all alone.”

“Aw, did you miss me Minseokie?” Baekhyun asked, using his free hand to angle Minseok’s face towards him so that their noses were practically touching.  Out of the corner of his eye, Minseok noticed Jongdae stiffen, and Baekhyun’s wink was pure mischief.  Minseok quickly realized what was going on.  Baekhyun wasn’t trying to scare Jongdae off.  Baekhyun was trying to make Jongdae _jealous_.

And from the look of things, it was working.  The smile on Jongdae’s face was tight and forced when he said, “I think I was taking pretty good care of him.”

“He really was,” Minseok butted in, and decided to take the dive.  “By the way, I don’t think I’ll be home until later.  So don’t wait up.”

He hoped he didn’t imagine the way the slant of Jongdae’s mouth became something much more smug at that.

“You sure?” Baekhyun asked, slumping into his best sulk.  “I was hoping we could head somewhere else.  It’s kind of boring in here tonight.  Not a big fan of the crowd, you know.”

Jongdae pressed up against Minseok’s other side.  It was a little bit like being caged between two lions.  “We were just about to take off, actually.”

There was a possessive edge to his voice that had Minseok pressing a hand to his lower back and drawing him closer, almost unconsciously.

“Fine,” Baekhyun held his hands up and made a show of being offended.  “I know how to take a hint.  I’ll leave you to it, then.  See you when I see you, Minseokie.”

He sauntered away with enough sourness in his posture to really sell it.  Once he was behind Jongdae, he twirled around just long enough to blow Minseok a kiss.

Yeah, Minseok was definitely going to strangle him.  Cheeky bastard.

Jongdae hadn’t noticed it, though.  It was kind of flattering, seeing the relief on his face once Baekhyun was gone and he had Minseok all to himself.

That little stunt made Minseok accept that he was famished and impatient and tired of playing around.  He cocked an eyebrow and asked Jongdae,  “Figure out if I’m interested in girls tonight?”

“I figured out you’re interested in me,” Jongdae said, the last tiny sliver of coyness abandoned as he leaned into Minseok’s space.  “So, we’re doing this?”

“Yes,” Minseok blurted out with an eagerness that had Jongdae laughing.

-

They didn’t waste much more time in that bar.  It was decided they’d go to Jongdae’s place, since it was closer.  They hurried along the sidewalks with impatience setting the pace.  There was tension between them, but it wasn’t awkward.  By the time they made it through the front door, Minseok could feel his restraint fraying.

Maybe Baekhyun was right all along.  Maybe he did need this.

“So, uh,” Jongdae hesitated in the kitchen, kicking his shoes off near the door and gesturing for Minseok to do the same..  “Want a drink?”

“Nope,”  Minseok answered.  “I was hoping we could just skip that part entirely.”

“Oh, thank _god_ ,” Jongdae groaned, and tugged Minseok close by a fistful of his t-shirt.  The first kiss was a chaotic mess, but it sent a spark of energy through Minseok’s body that had him fighting the urge to swipe the clutter off the small kitchen table and bend Jongdae over it right then and there.

_Slow down_ , he had to tell himself.   _One thing at a time_.

They pulled apart so Jongdae could breathe a little and mutter a nearly inaudible _oh boy_.  It made Minseok grin a little as he asked, “Do you have a bedroom, or are we doing this here?”

The answering look Jongdae gave him was both parts anxious and excited.  “Come on.”

He lead Minseok through the small cluttered apartment with a hand on his wrist.  It was a little clammy, shaking so slightly that Minseok probably wouldn’t have even noticed if he wasn’t feeling for it.  So when they reached the bedroom and Jongdae turned a lamp on, Minseok pressed close behind him and pulled them flush together.

“Do you want me to take care of you?” he asked, nudging his hips against Jongdae’s ass so that everything unsaid would be obvious.  He was delighted to feel Jongdae grind back against him.

“I don't know.  Do you think you can handle me?”

Oh, Minseok could handle him alright.

It took a tiny bit of roughhousing, some good-natured manhandling, and a few breathless giggles to get Jongdae flat on his back with his shirt thrown God knows where.  It wasn’t important, not when Minseok was distracted by all the warm human skin in front of him.  He could feel his tail twitching in delight.  Jongdae was made up of flat planes and curved muscles, with almost-broad shoulders and a narrow waist.  Sparse moles dotted the landscape of his body like constellations.

“Pretty,” Minseok cooed.

“Not pretty,” Jongdae insisted.  “Manly.  Hot.  Mind-numbingly sexy.”

“Yeah, sure,” Minseok said, a little distracted.  “And also pretty.”

“Fuck you,” Jongdae whined, but he didn’t push Minseok away when he bent his head for a kiss.

It was when Minseok pulled back again to run an appreciative hand down Jongdae’s body that there seemed to be a problem.  Jongdae crossed his arms over his chest, and Minseok realized he was blushing, _actually_ blushing.  Not cute coy fake-blushing, but a real redness spreading down his neck like flower petals scattering in the wind.

“Pretty,” Minseok muttered again, and Jongdae shoved hard at his chest.

“Stop saying that!  Broken record.”

“It’s true,” Minseok said, still cataloging every detail that made up the man beneath him.  Hard in some places, soft in others.  Wholly asymmetrical, but lovely all the same.

“Stop staring at me,” Jongdae said, “And do something.”

Before he could come up with a retort, he felt his shirt being lifted up to his armpits and practically dragged off his body with all the finesse of two guys tangled in a hockey fight.  They were a little hectic together, a little uncoordinated and rough, but when Minseok was finally separated from his shirt with his hair all static-charged and fucked up, all he wanted to do was kiss that smug cat smile off of Jongdae’s face.

So he did.

Thoroughly.

The initial thump of the front door swinging open hard enough to smack the wall went ignored.  To them, it could have been anything – the wind knocking tree branches against the building, something in the living room toppling in the disorganized mess of books and video games, an armed burglar kicking the door in – who gave a fuck?  Minseok could hardly find the self control to stop kissing long enough to allow Jongdae to breathe, forget some barely-there noise that felt like it was a million miles away.

The second thump was closer, and it got Minseok’s attention enough that he reluctantly pulled away.  He whipped his head around like he was on the lookout for intruders, ears prickling as he caught a jingling coming from somewhere in the apartment.  Before he could say anything, Jongdae was whining about developing abandonment issues as he dryhumped Minseok’s thigh and dragged him down for another kiss.

The third thump was right up against the wall, accompanied by a grunt Minseok could only assume came from a roommate, and a high pitched giggle-squeal from…  Someone else, obviously.  Minseok froze with his fingers digging bruises into Jongdae’s hips.  Jongdae’s hips, however, didn’t stop their lazy roll for a second.

“Shit,” Minseok grumbled, “Sounds like your roommate had the same idea for tonight.”

Sure enough, there was another thump, box springs squeaking, pornographic moaning with an uncomfortable overuse of the word _fuck_ , the whole nine yards.

Jongdae sighed.  “Shameless asshole.”

“We can go to mine,” Minseok offered, pushing himself up and away from Jongdae.

“Wait,” Jongdae got a hand around the back of Minseok’s neck and tugged him down before he could get far.  “Why should we have to leave?  We were here first, and it’s my fucking apartment, too!”

Minseok tried (and failed) not to laugh at the indignant tone of Jongdae’s voice.  “What, are you gonna kick him out?”

“No, _we_ are gonna make him want to leave all on his own.”

Minseok knew where this was going, but had to ask – just to hear it from Jongdae himself.  “What exactly are you proposing here?”

“ _Revenge_ ,” Jongdae grinned with a wickedness that wouldn’t look out of place on a demon.  “He brings people home all the time, it’s only fair that he get a taste of his own medicine.”

“You want me to make you scream?”

“Sure,” Jongdae challenged, “If you can.”

Oh, it was fucking _on_.

He stripped the rest of Jongdae’s clothes off quickly, leaning back to admire the sight of his narrow hips and strong legs.  There was still a hint of that self-consciousness that made him wriggle and blush earlier, but he soldiered past it and let Minseok push his legs apart.  The noises from next door made no sign of slowing down any time, but Minseok ignored them as he stroked Jongdae to full hardness.

He kept stroking as he moved his other hand down lower, pressing a gentle but insistent thumb against Jongdae’s hole just enough to feel it give a little.  Jongdae startled away from him, but pushed back against the touch in the next breath.  Minseok thought about how soon he’d be buried in that tight heat and nearly growled with his lips trailing kisses down the side of Jongdae’s cock.

Okay, Baekhyun was definitely right.  He needed this.

“Lube,” he said, reduced to single-word grunts to communicate his thoughts.  Luckily, Jongdae was on the same wavelength.  The condom hit him in the head first, followed by Jongdae frantically tapping the top of his head with the lube bottle.

“Hurry,” he urged.  “She’s gonna fake her orgasm before you even get your dick in me.”

Minseok fingered him open quickly.  He’d loved to take his sweet time coaxing all sorts of pretty sounds out of Jongdae, but the little bastard was bossy.  One finger got a sharp gasp, two got a wince and a wrinkle between his brow that Minseok kissed away.  At the third, Minseok moved back down the bed to take Jongdae’s cock in his mouth, teasing him to keep him hard through the discomfort.  Before long, Jongdae was pushing back against his fingers, smacking the condom against the crown of his head in a charming display of impatience as he demanded Minseok give him _more harder now I can take it I’m ready_.

They started out with Jongdae riding Minseok.  He sank down slowly, gritting his teeth and sighing a bit as he admitted in a small voice, “I don’t… Take many guys home.”

“Take your time,” Minseok said, running his palms up Jongdae’s thighs in a gesture he hoped was soothing.  His toes curled in the bed sheets.  He felt like a lion presented with a sleeping gazelle.  But Jongdae was anything but passive, and he wasn’t just pretty and eager and sweet, either.  Jongdae was _fun_.  

But Minseok was hungrier than he was willing to admit, and it wasn’t long before he was digging his fingers into Jongdae’s hips and flipping them, so Jongdae was lying on his back as Minseok fucked into him with a smooth rhythm.  Jongdae wasn’t the most flexible human Minseok had taken, but he managed to wrap a hand around the inside of one of Jongdae’s knee and hoist it up, practically pressed to his chest as Minseok hiked a foot over his shoulder and drove into him hard and deep.

The sounds made it all worth it, the way Jongdae dug his fingers into Minseok’s shoulder and cried out.   _Yesses_ and _mores_ and _harders_ all spilling out across the space between them, filling the air like the sweetest perfume.

“No faking allowed,” Minseok chided after a particularly loud scream.

“I’m _not_ , you fucking maniac!”

A sudden pounding on the door made Jongdae yelp and wrap his arms around Minseok’s neck like he was a safety blanket.  That strange, perverse, domestic thing inside of Minseok reveled in holding Jondae close and soothing him, even if it made him laugh.

“You win,” a voice boomed through the closed door.  “I’ll see you tomorrow, jackass.”

“Love you too, Chanyeolie,” Jongdae giggled.

Minseok took the interruption as an opportunity to let Jongdae breathe a minute as he nosed under his jawline, pressed kisses against his neck with enough teeth to leave small marks.  The mood wasn’t ruined.  If anything, Minseok felt a surge of arousal knowing someone else was aware that he was in here taking everything Jongdae would give him.

He took plenty.  

Jongdae, being the absolute trooper he was, handled Minseok in his half-starved and nearly ravenous state very well.  One hand was flung above his head, braced on the wall behind him, the other twisted in the sheets as he cried out in pretty wordless pleas and rolled his hips as best he could.  Minseok chased his oragsm like it pick-pocketed his wallet and TVXQ tickets were about to go on sale.  He wanted – _needed_ that part to be out of the way, and let it wash over him with a lack of any real fanfare.  After a couple billion orgasms they all started to feel the same, anyway.

It was part selfish and part strategic.  He was impatient and a bit greedy, yes, but with his own orgasm out of the way, he could turn his full attention to Jongdae.

He gently pulled out and quickly moved away to tie off and toss the condom in a bin.  When he looked back, Jongdae seemed unsure for a second, like he thought Minseok might just up and leave right then.  There was something unspeakably weird about getting puppydog eyes from someone who’s hard dick was curving up against their stomach.  Minseok was about to tease him, but something made him stop.  He drank in the smell of wired insecurity rolling off of Jongdae, so different from the sweet scent of pleasure from before.

How many people, Minseok wondered, have left him wanting?

“Good,” he murmured, part praise and part reassurance.  Jongdae flinched in surprise when Minseok pushed a finger into his loose hole, wishing it was his come and not just the lingering traces of lube easing the way.

He didn’t waste much time before taking Jongdae back in his mouth, but a hand in his hair stopped him before he could do much.

“You don’t have to,” Jongdae began.  “I can just–”

“Jongdae,” Minseok muttered, lips brushing against the head of Jongdae’s dick, “Shhh.”

And miraculously, Jongdae listened.

He turned out to be as impatient with this as he was with everything else, rolling his hips up and apologizing at the same time.  Minseok just sucked him deeper and hummed in that tried and tested way to get humans to fall apart beneath him.

“I’d let you fuck my mouth,” Minseok said when he pulled back, giving Jongdae’s cock a few teasing strokes.  “If you want.”

“Nng,” Jongdae’s hips jerked again, and Minseok couldn’t hide his grin, “Don’t think I have the energy right now.”

“Then let me take care of you,” Minseok said, and Jongdae nodded desperately.

It was a power trip, getting humans to crumble into incoherent messes under his mouth.  He loved the reactions he coaxed out of Jongdae – cries and whines and moans, yes, but more than that he loved the way his body spoke.  Jongdae tensed and coiled as Minseok took him as deep as he could, the head of Jongdae’s cock nudging the back of his throat.  When he swallowed around it, there were fingers in his hair, thighs bracketing his head, sturdy and warm.

One of the best perks to being an incubus was the complete lack of a gag reflex.

“Watch out,” Jongdae breathed as he writhed against the sheets.  “I’d feel really bad if you like, choked and died on my dick.”

Minseok pulled off with a wet pop for a moment and stroked down the slick length of it, loving to sit back and soak in the mess he was making.  He knew what he looked like – the subtle eye shadow Joohyun lovingly applied hours ago all smudged to hell, mouth swollen and slick, cheeks flushed with life.

But what Jongdae chose to say was, “Jesus, your eyes are pretty.”

Minseok snorted and pressed his thumb against the slit of Jongdae’s cock just to hear him hiss.  “If that’s what you’re focused on, I’m clearly not doing a good enough job.”

Without so much as a wink in warning, Minseok took his cock back in his mouth to the root and hollowed his cheeks like he was getting paid for it.

“Mouth–” Jongdae babbled, rolling his hips up now that he knew Minseok could take it, “Good.”

_That’s more like it_ , Minseok would have said if he didn’t have a dick down his throat.  Instead, he settled for humming in approval.  Jongdae seemed to understand.

It didn’t take much longer after that.

“Wait,” Jongdae murmured, tugging gently at Minseok’s hair, “I’m gonna–”

Minseok only took him deeper, relishing in the choked groan it dragged out of Jongdae.  When he felt Jongdae’s come hit the roof of his mouth, it was like a spark lighting up inside of him.  Nothing was quite as filling as a human’s orgasm.  He sucked Jongdae off as he shook apart and then some, until Jongdae was an oversensitive boneless mess that could only whine and writhe.

When Minseok finally pulled back, Jongdae sighed in bliss.  He lay sprawled on the sheets, motionless save for the rise and fall of his chest, tanned skin practically glowing with sweat in the low lamplight.

“Still alive down there?” Minseok teased.

“Nng,” Jongdae grunted eloquently.  “Stop looking so smug.”

“Hard not to be,” Minseok said.  He kissed Jongdae’s shoulder, Jongdae’s neck.  When he pressed close to steal a kiss on the mouth, Jongdae grinned and turned his head away, feigning disgust.

“I’m not kissing you after where that mouth has been.”

Minseok scoffed.  “I give you an orgasm, and that’s the thanks I get in return?”

“I gave you an orgasm too, you know,” Jongdae said.  “If you should be kissing anything, it’s my ass.”

“I can totally do that if you’re into it.”

“Mm, I’d rather you clean it up.”

“God, you’re needy,” Minseok teased, but he was glad.  Feeding took a lot out of humans, and even though they weren’t in any real danger, Minseok never liked to leave them alone through the aftermath.  So Minseok cleaned Jongdae up and stayed with him through the lethargic haze, dragging his fingertips through Jongdae’s messy hair and making his lips curve up in a lazy smile.

It was normal for people to turn docile and malleable after a feeding.  The way Jongdae practically sprawled across Minseok’s chest in a way that felt an awful lot like cuddling was kind of unusual, though.

After a period of silence and stillness, Minseok was pretty sure he’d done a good job of lulling his exhausted human to sleep.  That meant it was about time for him to hit the road so he could avoid the possibility of an awkward morning after.  Minseok hated that the most – it was like eating a delicious steak dinner and washing it down with cold coffee.

But while Minseok was debating wiggling out from underneath Jongdae and fleeing into the night, a tiny contented hum caught his attention.  Jongdae stirred a bit, rubbed his cheek against Minseok’s shoulder, and said, “Dude, I think you’re hard.”

Minseok glanced down.  There, where the wrinkled bed sheets were thrown haphazardly across their hips, was a very noticeable tent.

Huh.

He really _was_ hungry.

He was about to speak up and say something, but the words turned into a garbled grunt as Jongdae reached down and grabbed his dick.

“Do you always get wood from a little cuddling?” Jongdae asked, stroking it with a weird sort of casualness that made Minseok squirm.

“No,” Minseok’s breath hitched when Jongdae gave him an appreciative squeeze, “I don’t.”

“I guess I’m just special then.”

“I guess,” Minseok agreed, feeling a little awkward and a lot overheated because Jongdae was _still_ giving him a handjob through the messy sheets.  “You know, you don’t have to–”

“Do you want to go again?” Jongdae asked, and Minseok nearly choked on air.

“You’re kidding.”

In reply, Jongdae rolled over on his stomach, pillowing his head in his arms as he stuck his ass in the air in wiggled it back and forth.

“Come on,” he grinned, “Before I change my mind.”

Minseok blinked at him once, twice, and pounced.

-

So, yeah.  Round two was a thing.

Jongdae was still heavy-limbed and drowsy, but he voiced no complaint as Minseok mounted him and pressed inside, thick and insistent.  He lay practically flat to the bed while Minseok took him with thrusts that wracked his frame and punched high, needy noises out of him.  It was maybe a little too hard, a little too fast, but Minseok was burning with energy he hadn’t felt in _months_ , and he was trying to get it over with quickly for the sake of Jongdae’s comfort.

Not that Jongdae seemed to much mind, with the way he was shaking and whining and reaching back to dig his blunt nails into Minseok’s hip to drag him closer.  His smell was different now, sticky and heavy and almost humid.  It drove Minseok wild as he pressed Jongdae down against the mattress and nearly bit his tongue to keep from sinking his teeth into Jongdae’s shoulder when he came.

It was kind of impolite to chomp down on relative strangers, awesome demon-sex or not.

Jongdae was panting like he’d been doing a lot more than letting Minseok pin him down and ravage him.  Minseok kissed the spot he’d almost bitten, half in apology for being so rough and half in thanks.  He sat back then, giving Jongdae a bit more space to breathe.  When he pulled out, he hummed in appreciation when he saw a strand of come stretch between the head of his cock and Jongdae’s reddened hole.

It was in that moment, staring at the pearly wetness clinging to the skin between Jongdae’s legs, that he realized with a mounting sense of dread that he completely forgot about a condom that time.

Oops.

It might be important to note that those horrible stories about incubi spreading diseases around weren’t true _at all_ , and Minseok himself wasn’t susceptible to human ailments.  But it’s not like he could tell Jongdae, _hey, sorry I just shot a massive load in your ass.  But don’t sweat it, I’m totally clean thanks to being a malignant sex spirit from the pits of hell.  My semen is 100% human-friendly._

Yeah, he should have pulled out at the very least.

“Oh,” Jongdae sighed, a little blissed out, and reached under himself and between his legs to press two fingers into his hole.  Minseok could have wept at the beauty of it, the way Jongdae’s fingers moved lazily, growing slick with residual come and lube.

Once Minseok stopped falling in love with the sight of Jongdae’s wrecked asshole, they were going to have to have a serious talk about safe sex with strangers.  He only hoped Jongdae’s unbothered attitude was brought on by the fatigue that came with getting ravaged by an incubus twice in one night.

“Do you think you can do that again?”

“What?” Minseok murmured, trying to tear his eyes away from the way come was leaking out past Jongdae’s fingers now.

“Can you get hard again?  I’m, uh…”

Jongdae pulled his fingers free and twisted his hips out of Minseok’s grasp, turning over a bit so he was lying on his side and his erection could say hello.  Minseok just barely resisted the inane urge to coo at it.

“As fun as that sounds, I’m not sure you can handle much more.”

“I totally can,” Jongdae insisted, kicking his feet against the bed like he was trying to stomp them.

Minseok laughed.  “I think I have a better idea.”

“What could be better than – _oh_!”

Minseok grabbed him by the hips again, manhandling him back on his knees, and finally gave into the urge to press his mouth to Jongdae’s hole and clean up the mess he’d made.

“Are you–” Jongdae stuttered, jerking away one second only to press back the next, “ _Jesus_ , what are you do – _unnngh…_ ”

Minseok grinned when he pulled back.  “Never been eaten out before?”

“No I have _not_!” Jongdae said, like he was offended Minseok would even ask.  “Who even does tha – _ah_!”

Minseok leaned forward again, reaching out to jerk Jongdae’s cock as his tongue pressed back in.   While he listened to the stream of ragged curses, pleas, blessings, and everything in between, he stroked Jongdae harder and faster, pushed his tongue into the tender muscles in a way that always made the humans fall apart.

If it was considered cheating for Minseok to unravel his demon tongue, thicker and longer and a bit more dexterous than any human tongue, then just call him a con artist right now.  Jongdae didn’t notice the difference – probably _couldn’t_ , not with Minseok doing everything in his power to break him down into incoherent putty.

It didn’t take much after that. Jongdae was already sensitive and on edge from his earlier orgasm.  His body locked up tight and his voice tumbled over a crack as he came again, a bit weaker this time, but still enough to make a delicious mess out of Minseok’s hand.  Minseok eased him down gently, turning him over to sprawl on his side and away from the newly formed wet patch in the middle of the bed.  Jongdae was actually _twitching_ now, like something in the control center of his brain was on the fritz and he temporarily lost control of some of his motor functions.  

It was really quite pretty.

“Stop looking at me like that, you hellspawn,” Jongdae croaked, voice as fucked as the rest of him, and Minseok threw his head back in a laugh that Jongdae couldn’t have understood.  But he smiled at it anyway, weary and soft and satiated.

Minseok let himself bask in that smile for a few moments before hopping off the bed and heading to the bathroom for a towel so he could clean Jongdae up.   _Again_.

-

It was well past two o’clock in the morning when Minseok finally dragged himself out of bed in search for his pants so he could go home and show Baekhyun just how well he was taking care of himself.  He was in the middle of trying to figure out which pair of blue jeans in the corner were his when Jongdae’s tired voice called out to him.

“You don’t have to leave,” he said.  “I mean, as long as you promise not to rob me in my sleep or something.  It’s late, you can stay.”

Minseok knew he should leave anyway.  Jongdae was lax and languid and lenient mostly because he was so exhausted from the feeding.  There was no telling if he’d still be feeling so generous in the morning, when his strength would be back and there would be a stranger in his bed.

But Minseok stayed anyway.

The next morning, he woke up when Jongdae rolled out of bed and stumbled through the doorway into the hall.  It was another three minutes before he returned – Minseok counted the seconds.  He was wide awake and humming with restless energy already.

It took Jongdae a moment to realize Minseok was awake and watching him.  He couldn’t help the way he reflexively held his breath and waited for Jongdae’s reaction.  

There wasn’t one.

Jongdae just kind of sat on the edge of the bed a bit gingerly, facing away from Minseok.  The body language was difficult to read.  It could have meant anything from rejection to vulnerability.  More than likely, he was just too tired to do much besides sit there and vegetate in the early morning stillness.

“How do you feel?” Minseok asked, breaking the silence between them.

Jongdae smiled over his shoulder.  “Like I just got hit by a truck.  You?”

Minseok smiled back.  “Never better.”

He reached out to softly trail his fingertips down Jongdae’s spine, and it was like watching him unravel under the touch.  His shoulders slumped and his body sagged until he was lying back down in bed with Minseok tracing patterns along his arms.  Jongdae looked different like this – sleep-messy, with his mouth slack and his face puffy and his hair wild.  Different, but just as pretty.

“Is it time to kick me out yet?” Minseok asked, because he couldn't stop thinking about it.  Waiting for it.

“Nah,” Jongdae stretched his arms above his head, and Minseok’s hand fell to rest on his stomach.  “Unless you wanna leave.  ‘M too lazy to do any kicking right now.”

Part of Minseok itched for activity, to get up and dash out the door so he could watch the world turning with energy he hadn’t felt in too long.  But another part of him enjoyed sharing this quiet laziness with someone else, and there was no telling when he’d get to experience it again.

“Sorry,” Jongdae mumbled sleepily, rubbing at his eyes, “I’m not gonna cook you a huge breakfast or anything.  But we do have a ton of cereal and, like, some fruit.  I think.”

“How about we go out somewhere,” Minseok suggested.  “My treat.”

Jongdae’s hand fell on top of his, absently stroking the back of it.  “Wow.  You must really like me.”

Minseok shrugged as well as he could while he was lying down.  “You’re alright.”

“Tell you what,” Jongdae’s smile was pure mischief, “You admit how great I am, and I’ll let you buy me breakfast.”

“And what do I get out of this deal?”

“My company, of course!”

“Oh, lucky me,” Minseok grumbled, hiding his smile as he crawled over Jongdae’s body and resumed the thrilling hunt for his trousers from last night.

“Where are you going?” Jongdae whined.

“To get breakfast somewhere,” Minseok said.  “You coming?”

Jongdae grumbled the whole way out the door, but he wasn’t complaining when Minseok let him drink the half of his macchiato he didn’t want.

Minseok sure as hell didn’t need the energy boost, anyway.

-

They exchanged numbers, and it was only five days before Jongdae called him.  If he was being honest, Minseok was a little surprised.  It was good, yeah, but most humans weren’t interested in more than one night.

“It’s because I’m so cute, isn’t it?” Minseok asked after he’d brought it up.  

They were sitting in Jongdae’s living room slurping ramyun out of plastic bowls.  They’d just finished fucking like bunnies in heat half an hour ago, and the pleather of Jongdae’s couch stuck uncomfortably to Minseok’s overheated skin where his boxers had ridden up his thigh, because _this is a strict no pants zone after 8pm_ , Jongdae had told him.  And then, as if on cue, Chanyeol wandered out of his bedroom with his hair sticking out at the sides like Yoda’s ears and his boxers adorned with images of tiny surfboarding panda bears on proud display.

It was kind of like being at home with Baekhyun, really.

The familiarity and comfort of being in Jongdae and Chanyeol’s apartment came easily to Minseok.  It got to a point where a routine developed: show up at Jongdae’s, immediately fuck Jongdae into a state of blissful near-unconsciousness, pamper Jongdae when he was boneless and tired.  Then, Minseok’s favorite part could begin.  Listening to Jongdae sing in the shower.  Watching Jongdae horrifically fuck up flipping pancakes.  Vacuuming up the little bits of half-cooked pancake batter that ended up on the floor and full of Chanyeol’s hair before deciding to just head out to find a hotteok truck.

It was when he was shouldering an old canvas backpack and ready to head out the door that he first realized that it was a tiny bit odd to keep a human for so long.  But really, he only thought about it because of Baekhyun.  Horrible, inquisitive, meddling Baekhyun.

“Whoa,” he said as they crossed paths at the front door, Baekhyun entering as Minseok was making to leave, “What’s with the full kit?  You going hiking or something?”

“Jongdae’s roommate is out of town for the weekend,” Minseok explained, pulling the straps taut like suspenders.  “I’m gonna feast.”

“So, what, you have a supply of toys in there or something?”

Minseok rolled his eyes.  “It’s _clothes_ , Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun looked even more confused.  “What do you need clothes for?”

“We’re not going to fuck literally _all_ weekend,” Minseok said.  “We’ll probably go out a few times.  Maybe get dinner or something.”

The puzzlement stayed on Baekhyun’s face, but he didn’t say anything.  He just stared.

“What?”

“You’re really sustaining yourself off of one human?”

“It’s not bad,” Minseok admitted.  “He sure as Hell doesn’t seem to mind.”

Baekhyun scrunched his nose.  “Monogamy disgusts me.”

“You’ve been going back to the same human for two months,” Minseok pointed out.

“Yeah,” Baekhyun said stuffily, “In between other humans, because his dick game is out of this world.”

Minseok rolled his eyes.  “I’m sure it has nothing to do with the dimple or the fact that he keeps writing you love songs.”

“Love songs don’t fill my tank,” Baekhyun sneered.  “Only dick does.”

“Please never use that metaphor again.”

“...  But his voice is kinda pretty, isn’t it?”

Minseok shrugged.  “How would I know, he doesn’t sing for me.”

But Jongdae sang for him, sometimes.  Under his breath, while he was cooking.  At night, when Chanyeol would play his guitar in the living room.  In the car, with all four windows down, music cranked up as he belted out the lyrics with a smile on his face.

“Just watch yourself,” Baekhyun warned.  “Humans are idiots who don’t know what they’re dealing with.

“Says this century’s most notorious heart breaker.”

“They rarely give me anything to break,” Baekhyun pointed out.  “Unlike _your_ weird human.”

“Is it really so wrong to enjoy mortal company?”

“Yes, so don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

“Whatever,” Minseok rolled his eyes and walked away.  “Give Yixing my best.”

“No need to when my best is so much better,” Baekhyun called out, and Minseok brandished his middle finger in farewell.

-

For such a tiny human, Jongdae had an appetite to rival Minseok’s – for sex, yeah, but mostly for food.

“ _God_ , I’m hungry,” he complained, kicking the sheets to the bottom of the bed.  They were both still a bit dewy and overheated.  Jongdae was pliant and soft as he lay heavily in the center of the bed.  Minseok, on the other hand, felt like he could run a marathon.  He could do anything.

“I want something sweet,” Jongdae continued, idly pushing his cheek against Minseok’s shoulder like a needy cat begging for attention.  “Sweet and fruity.”

“You are what you eat,” Minseok said, and Jongdae shoved him off the bed for that.

An hour later, sitting on a park bench at half past eight in the evening as Jongdae spooned patbingsu into Minseok’s mouth and laughed at the bit of syrup that got on his chin, Minseok realized they were on a date.  Like, an actual date.  A thing that humans did together when they were serious about things like commitment and honesty and not spending time with each other just to feed off of raw sexual energy.

The shock must have shown in his eyes, because Jongdae backed off immediately.

“You okay?” he asked.  “Brain freeze?”

“Yeah,” Minseok said dumbly, and then laughed.  “Something like that.”

By the time they got back home, Chanyeol had claimed ownership of the couch along with a tall stranger, for the purposes of a movie marathon.

“Watcha watchin’?” Jongdae asked, literally stealing the beer out of Chanyeol’s hand and taking a healthy swig while Chanyeol spoke animatedly about how they were binge watching a bunch of Marvel movies and Minseok and Jongdae showed up just in time for Deadpool.

That’s how Minseok wound up wedged between Jongdae and Sehun, the stranger, on a two-person loveseat, idly sipping lukewarm beer and hardly bothering to pay attention to the movie.  Chanyeol was kicked to the floor, but he didn’t seem to mind.

Sehun was tall, broad, beautiful – an impressive sight even in a ball cap and bulky eyeglasses.  There was a scent that rolled off him, something sweet and submissive.  Minseok could tell by that smell alone that he would be a perfect fuck for feeding on, all lithe and pretty under Minseok’s hands.  

What’s more, there was an underlying musk there that made Minseok almost certain that Sehun was interested.  The theory was reinforced by the way he kept giving Minseok suggestive, secret smiles, the way he pressed his thigh against Minseok’s in a way that was clearly insistent, the way he leaned close to murmur into Minseok’s ear instead of shouting over the chorus of Chanyeol and Jongdae’s voices contending with the explosions onscreen to see who could be the loudest.

Yes – Sehun was interested, and the predator in Minseok had a hard time turning away willing prey.

And then, Jongdae, more than a little buzzed, spilled beer on Minseok’s thigh.

“Oh, shit,” he half-screamed in Minseok’s ear, “I’m sorry, babe.”

He patted at the wet patch with his bare hand for a moment before he realized that was doing literally nothing to help.  When he started scrubbing it with the hem of his shirt, Minseok grabbed his hand.

“Don’t worry about it,” he said, lacing their fingers together as Jongdae blinked at him.  “These pants have been through worse.  _You_ have put these pants through worse.”

“I’ll make it up to you,” Jongdae promised, letting the sentence trail off into a giddy laugh.  Minseok had no idea what he was laughing about, but he was happy to hear it, anyway.

Sehun seemed to catch on. Maybe it was the hand holding, or the fact that Jongdae called him babe.  Most likely it was because Jongdae decided the best apology was to cuddle into Minseok’s side and shove a hand under his shirt to absently rub his belly for some reason.  Though the latter part of that seemed to be more for Jongdae’s benefit.

Although Sehun would have to be blind to not take the hint, he still pressed close, still gave Minseok heavy looks, still smelled like Minseok could have had him right then and there in front of Jongdae and Chanyeol and God and be absolutely thrilled about it.  But later, once Chanyeol had reached his grumpy manchild stage of drunkenness and Minseok had to drag an equally shitfaced Jongdae off to bed, he shot Sehun an apologetic smile.

After all, he didn’t need a midnight snack when he had a regular full course meal.  A meal that was currently trying to snuggle Minseok into complete submission as they sat on his bed, but still tasty and filling.

“Ugh,” Minseok pushed Jongdae away, but Jongdae just swooped back in on the rebound like a handsy boomerang.  “I knew you’d be a lightweight.”

“I’m not,” Jongdae insisted in that petulant whining tone Minseok had grown fond of.  “You’re just a – a heavyweight.  Do you feel this at all?”

“What, you crushing me?”

“Nooo,” Jongdae wailed, crawling into Minseok’s lap.  “The boooooze, idiot.”

“I don’t think I had quite as much as you,” Minseok murmured.  When he dragged Jongdae closer, he let himself be a little bit rough, just enough to make Jongdae’s breath catch.

“Pretty Minseok,” Jongdae mumbled, hands pawing at Minseok’s face with limp fingers like he forgot how to use them.  “Pretty eyes.  Pretty hair.  Pretty smell.”

Minseok scowled to keep from smiling like an idiot and tightened his arms around Jongdae.  “Shut up.”

“Pretty hair,” Jongdae continued even louder.  “Pretty mouth, pretty nose, pretty–”

“What’s gotten into you?” Minseok asked, dangerously fond.

“Payback.”

“...  For?”

“That first night.”

For the unlife of him, Minseok couldn’t remember doing anything that night that warranted payback.  “What do you mean?”

There was a split second where Jongdae met Minseok’s eyes and seemed startlingly sober.  “You called me pretty a bunch.  And I liked it, but I didn’t wanna like it, so it was weird.”

“Oh?” Minseok gripped Jongdae’s hips a little tighter.  “I’m surprised you remember that.”

“It’s hard to forget about the things I do with,” Jongdae lifted one heavy, uncoordinated hand and booped Minseok’s nose, “ _You_.”

The way Jongdae collapsed against his chest in wheezing giggles made Minseok feel like he was missing some joke, but he didn’t mind.  He wrapped an arm around Jongdae and let him laugh and yawn and mumble half-coherent thoughts like he couldn’t turn his brain off.

“Sehun’s handsome,” Jongdae said after a while.

Minseok only grunted.

Jongdae nestled close into the crook of Minseok’s neck as he continued.  “Like, mad handsome.  Like…  I don’t even _know_ handsome.  Do you think so?”

“I guess.”

“Say yes,” Jongdae demanded, and Minseok snorted.

“Yeah,” he conceded.  “Sure.”

He smelled the kiss before he felt it, in the way Jongdae’s scent shifted to something heavy and rich.  There were lips at his neck, on his jaw, and Minseok tilted his head back to give Jongdae free reign.  Jongdae sucked bruises into his skin, the kind that should have lasted well into tomorrow morning.  They’d be gone before the sun would rise, but Minseok took a perverse pleasure in letting this human try his damndest to mark him up.

“Stupid handsome Sehun,” Jongdae huffed, pressing a thigh between Minseok’s legs.  Minseok dug his fingers into Jongdae’s ass almost in reflex.  “Perfect adorable sweet lil’ giant handsome Sehun.  I love him.  Everyone loves him.  _You_ love him.”

“You seem a little fixated,” Minseok teased.  “Jealous?”

“Why would I be?” Jongdae asked in the same tone of voice a normal person would have just said _yes_.  “I’m the one here, aren’t I?

“Is this some kind of territorial streak?” Minseok asked, trying to keep his hips still.  “Might as well piss on me next.”

“ _Ew_ , gross,” Jongdae smacked his shoulder, and then immediately palmed his still mostly soft dick through his pants.  “I thought I’d blow you instead.”

It was Minseok’s turn to laugh.  “Your mouth is having trouble putting words together, how do you plan on doing that?”

“I’m fine!” Jongdae insisted.  “What, do you think I can’t do it?”

He seemed to take that as a personal challenge.  Before Minseok could answer, Jongdae planted a hard kiss on his mouth and shoved his t-shirt halfway up his torso.  No points for tenderness, but the enthusiasm was appreciated.

The cloying smell of him was almost too sweet as he sucked bruises into Minseok’s skin, moving down his body in a straightforward path with single-minded determination to get some dick.

“Jongdae,” Minseok muttered, threading his fingers into Jongdae’s hair as he yanked Minseok’s jeans down with uncoordinated hands.

“ _Jongdae_ ,” Minseok repeated, a bit more insistent.  The whole thing felt strange, like bewitching a human, like taking advantage.  But Jongdae’s scent was unmitigated want turning Minseok’s higher brain functions into a haze.

“You don’t have to,” Minseok insisted.  “Really, I’m fine–”

“Yes I do,” Jongdae insisted, dragging Minseok’s boxers down his thighs.  “If I don’t, I’ll _die_.”

Minseok would have loved to point out the irony in that sentence if he could get away with it.  But fortunately for him, Jongdae was too busy sealing his lips around the head of Minseok’s cock to listen.  So Minseok laid back and let him have his way.

Not that he could complain, really.

-

It came as no surprise when Jongdae had a hangover the next morning.  Minseok made him drink water and let him pillow his head in Minseok’s lap while they watched a nature documentary that was saying something about the mating habits of praying mantises.  The narrator droned on in a monotone English accent and the subtitles took up half the screen.  It was kind of gross, but neither of them felt like flipping through channels.

“She eats his head when they do the do,” Jongdae said, after a while.  “That’s so wrong.”

“You had my dick in your mouth last night and now you don’t want to call it sex?”

“Not when it’s about _insects_ ,” Jongdae hisses in disgust.  “And I don’t know about you, but I don’t think you can still call it sex when it involves cannibalism.  You have to draw a line, you know?  I think feeding on your mate is pretty far past that line.”

Quiet guilt reared its head.  Usually it was only muted shame sitting heavy in his chest  every time he left Jongdae exhausted and shaking from all the energy that had been stolen from his orgasm-lazy body.  But now, Minseok fidgeted with the thought that this little secret of his was unraveling out of control.  

He tried to remind himself that he wasn’t a praying mantis.  It sort of worked.

“I guess,” he murmured, stroking Jongdae’s hair off his forehead.  “How does your head feel?  Are you up for grabbing breakfast somewhere?”

“Mm, yeah,” Jongdae sat up and stretched.  “Let’s get waffles.”

As Minseok watched Jongdae wander away in search of pants so they could head out, he took a deep breath.  He smelled Chanyeol’s dull indifferent musk that clung to every inch of the apartment, and underneath it was some residual sweetness from Sehun’s want.  But more than anything, he could smell Jongdae’s warm spice.

It was hard to decipher the root of that smell – lust, possessiveness, affection, fondness.  Whatever it was, Minseok drank it into his lungs and thanked every star in the sky for it.

-

But it couldn’t last forever.

Really, it was a stupid slip-up that shouldn’t have happened under the given circumstances.  Minseok was well fed, and keeping his human appearance up was practically second nature.  But he was so used to Jongdae, so comfortable next to him, that was lulled into complacency at the worst possible time.

At first, he didn’t even notice.  Even when they were hidden, Minseok could feel his horns, the way the skin stretched around them and the sturdy curl of them backwards off of his forehead.  But it wasn’t like he always thought about them.  He was as consciously aware of his horns as he was of his nose.  They were there, and he knew it, but he mostly ignored them.

Jongdae, however, was _not_ ignoring them.

“What the fuck?” he asked, which wasn’t something Minseok was expecting to hear.  They were lying in bed, just lazing around.  Minseok wasn’t even there to feed, he just wanted to hang out.  And hanging out turned into sprawling out on Jongdae’s bed and talking, talking the night away.

Neither of them were talking now.

Minseok saw the confusion spread across Jongdae’s face, the hint of fear, the way his gaze was rooted to the top of Minseok’s forehead, and Minseok could only say, “Oh, dammit.”

Very slowly, Jongdae inched to the edge of the bed.  “Minseok,” he said, “What the fuck is growing out of your face?”

There were options here.  Some simple human tricks, like playing dumb.   _What do you mean, Jongdae?  I Think you need to lie down_.  Or hauling ass out of the apartment without another word.  Very smooth.  And of course, there were more malevolent things Minseok could have done.  Reach into Jongdae’s mind and crush his recent memories, enthrall him until he was a thoughtless husk, make him believe that nothing was wrong.  Demonic gaslighting, basically.

But Minseok didn’t want to do that.  So what he did instead was sit upright, cross his legs under himself, and say, “They’re horns.”

“Horns?”

“Yeah.”

“Why _the fuck_ do you suddenly have horns?”

Let it be known, as Minseok felt his hands start to shake, that demons were more than capable of experiencing panic attacks.

“Because,” he said, fumbling for the right words but finding nothing, “They’ve always been there.  You just couldn’t see them.”

“What are you talking about?” Jongdae asked, voice frail.  “What exactly is going on here?

“I’m…  An incubus,” Minseok said, finally letting it all air out.

“A what?”

“An incubus,” Minseok sighed.  “Like a succubus, but a guy.  To put it bluntly, I’m a sex demon.”

“A _demon_?” Jongdae jerked even farther away, all the way off the bed, and Minseok had to dig his fingernails into his palm to keep from reaching out.  “You’re shitting me, right?  Have you been trying to suck my soul out through my dick or something?”

Minseok cringed.  “I don’t steal souls.  I just sort of…  Feed off of sexual energy and physical affection?  I guess.”

“Feed–”  Jongdae stuttered, “You’ve been _feeding_ on me?”

_No_ , Minseok wanted to say, _it’s not like that_.  But it was. Despite whatever Minseok’s intentions were, he was still using Jongdae.

“Yes,” Minseok admitted, shoulders slumping in misery.  “But you weren’t in any danger.  I used you, but I’d never hurt you.”

“So I’m… _Food_ to you?” Jongdae asked, bewildered and angry, and _that_ stung.

“What?” Minseok’s head snapped back up.  “Jongdae, no–”

“I think you should leave,” Jongdae blurted out.  “I’ll call you, or something.  But right now, you gotta go.”

Minseok considered protesting.  But really, there was nothing he could say.  There was no reason to believe that Jongdae would ever fully understand what Minseok was, no matter how he tried to explain it.  Sometimes humans just couldn’t wrap their heads around it.

“Okay,” Minseok said as softly as he could.  “I’ll leave.”

He didn’t miss the way Jongdae flinched when he hid his horns again, or the way Jongdae watched him with fearful eyes as he made his way for the bedroom door.

When he said goodbye, all he got in reply was a nod.  It was more than he felt like he deserved.

-

Jongdae never called him after that.  Which was kind of expected, honestly.  The few humans who had found out about the whole demon thing never took it particularly well, in Minseok’s experience.  At least Jongdae hadn’t tried exorcisms or arson yet, but the 21st century typically saw much less of that than, say, the 15th.

Soon, Minseok got hungry again, and he wondered just how douchey it would be to try to hit up Jongdae for what humans would interpret as a really tasteless booty call.  Eventually, after two weeks of no Jongdae and fatigue starting to creep through Minseok’s body, he found someone else.  A tall boy with a low low voice who looked nothing at all like Jongdae.  Minseok fed off of him once, and two weeks later, moved on to another human.

Demons were always cautioned to never yield to human affection.  Getting attached to a single thrall was a big no-no.  Humans were fickle and fearful and would always let you down.

Strangely enough, Minseok felt like he was the one who let Jongdae down more than anything.

He got bad again, slipped into the unhealthy zone of a half-starved incubus.  He was pining, and he knew it, but he felt like there wasn’t a single thing he could do about it.  Each human he fed from just reminded him of the human he’d lost.

Baekhyun did his best to keep Minseok in good spirits, but there wasn’t a whole lot he could do.  And, after a week or so of not feeding, Baekhyun would always catch Minseok moping around the apartment and spring that same question on him.

“Wanna go out?” Baekhyun asked as he pressed up against Minseok’s side in the kitchen, fake smile painted on his face like he was trying to infect Minseok with happiness.

“I’m not in the mood,” Minseok said, and turned to walk away.  He didn’t take four steps before there were hands on him, stopping him in his tracks.  Baekhyun nuzzled up behind him, wrapping his arms around Minseok’s middle.

“Look at you,” he murmured, rocking Minseok back and forth a bit.  Minseok didn’t try to shove him away, he just let Baekhyun hold him.  “Skinny little thing.  And awfully pale, too.  You need some life back in you.  You gotta feed soon.”

“I’ve been trying,” Minseok mumbled.  

“Not very hard.”

In response, Minseok could only sigh.  It wasn’t even a big, hefty, dramatic sigh.  It was a gentle breeze on a prairie fire.

“Come on,” Baekhyun pressed his cheek to Minseok’s shoulder, “We’ll find you someone to feed off of.”

For a moment, Minseok was silent.  When he spoke, his voice was dull, “I’ve been thinking of going back to Hell for a little while.”

“Noooo,” Baekhyun whined, dragging the word out and tightening his arms around Minseok.  “You hate it there.  And I’d get lonely without my Minseokie around.”

Minseok put his hand over one of Baekhyun’s and laced their fingers together.  Sometimes, he wished incubi could feed off of the affection of other incubi in the way they could with humans.  Then Minseok would never go hungry, not with Baekhyun in his life

“This human really was something, huh?”

“I’ve gotten attached before,” Minseok reminded him.  “And I’ve gotten over it before.”

“Not like this,” Baekhyun said.  “It’s never been like this.”

Baekhyun liked to play the idiot, but when he was right, he was _really_ right.  Minseok could feel himself wearing down closer to the bone with every passing day he spent drifting through life on the attention of strangers.  He didn’t want to hunt like demon nature dictated.  He just wanted things to go back to how they were before, when Jongdae laughed easily and smiled at him like Minseok was the brightest star in the sky.

“Baekhyun,” Minseok began, “What happens to demons who love?”

For a stretch of time, Baekhyun was silent.  He drummed his fingers against Minseok’s stomach.  It was a nervous gesture that meant he was working through something, trying to find the best possible thing to say.  But all he could come up with was a flat, “Demons don’t love.”

“You don’t believe that.”

When Baekhyun said nothing, Minseok gently turned around in his arms.  Baekhyun’s eyes were stuck somewhere in the space between their feet, searching and cold and confused.  For some reason, Minseok felt like he should apologize, but he didn’t.  He just perched his chin on Baekhyun’s shoulder, and Baekhyun held him close in return.  If demons didn’t love, then Minseok didn’t know what to call this, either.

Maybe neither of them were very good demons after all.

-

Humans insisted on believing that the Earth was large, but on the cosmological scale, it really wasn’t.  Countries were crumbs, and cities were dust dangling in the sunlight.  So when Minseok bumped into Jongdae at a busy coffee shop on a chilly late-summer evening, he couldn’t even be bothered to feel surprised.  

He was turning away from the counter when he saw Jongdae four feet away, struggling to slide a cardboard sleeve onto his cup.  Minseok was half a second away from prancing out of the coffee shop as quickly as his dignity would allow when Jongdae glanced up at him, did a double take, and _glared_.  Fantastic.

“Hi,” Minseok said, giving a meek little wave.

“Hiding your horns today?” Jongdae spat as he turned to face Minseok.  His scathing tone was like being splashed with hot oil while cooking in the nude.  You knew it would happen and there was no one to blame but yourself, but it still stung. In response, there wasn’t much Minseok could do but gape.  Jongdae was certainly the first human to _sass_ him for being a demon.

“I hide my horns every day,” he said, voice as flat and lifeless as the rest of him.  He felt like the flaccid deflated whoopee cushion that seemed to have followed Baekhyun around since the 1930s and was currently draped across the back of Minseok’s chair in the kitchen.   “Believe it or not, they tend to freak out the humans.”

Jongdae frowned and looked away.  “Never thought I’d bump into you in a place like this.  Do you even need coffee?”

“I have a sweet tooth,” Minseok said gesturing vaguely to his steaming latte.  “You know that.”

“It’s kind of hard to tell what I actually know about you,” Jongdae pointed out.  “You know, considering everything.”

“About that,” Minseok fidgeted with the rim of his cup, “I want you to know that I’m sorry.  For – you know.  Everything.  The deception, mostly.  But please, trust me when I say that I was never going to hurt you.  You might not believe it, but I care about you too much to _ever_ hurt you.  Okay?”

Jongdae didn’t say anything, and Minseok felt entirely defeated.  This was the killing blow.

“Okay,” he said, mostly to himself.  “Bye, Jongdae.”

He turned to leave, but Jongdae called out to him.

“Hang on a minute.  Sit down with me.  Unless you’ve got plans.”

It was spoken like a demand, not a plea.  The firmness in Jongdae’s voice surprised Minseok.  He turned to look at Jongdae, took in the messy wisps of windswept hair standing up at his crown, the strong set of his jaw.  He looked angry, but he looked good.  He _always_ looked good.  But right now, Minseok just wanted to press his face into Jongdae’s neck and make him understand.  And then, maybe, Jongdae would let him back in.

“Excuse me,” someone snapped at them, and Minseok realized they were having an uncomfortably silent standoff in a heavy foot traffic zone.  So he scooted towards Jongdae and nodded to the back of the cafe, where there were empty tables.  They shuffled awkwardly elbow-to-elbow before dropping into hard seats across from each other.

“You never called me,” Minseok said, getting straight to the point.

“No, I didn’t,” Jongdae said, unapologetic.  “But, really, did you expect me to?”

“You said you would,” Minseok reminded him, sipping his coffee.  It was searing on his tongue, but nowhere near hot enough for his tastes.  “But no, I guess I didn’t expect it.”

“I can’t imagine you get many calls back after people see, uh.   _That_.”

“You aren’t the first one to find out,” Minseok admitted.  “And you’re not the first one who…  I’ve left other people behind.  Because I had to.”

_Even if I didn’t want to_ , he didn’t say, but hoped that was understood.  Jongdae’s eyes were roaming all over him, studying him.

“What?  Waiting for me to grow horns again?”

“No,” Jongdae said.  “You look…”

“Like shit,” Minseok finished for him.

“I was going to say _tired_ , but,” Jongdae grimaced.  “Yeah.  Is that what happens when I’m not around?”

It was an attempt at humor, just a little tentative teasing, but it hit the mark so well that Minseok kind of wanted to flip the table and start crying.

“Yes,” he said instead, deadly sincere.  “It is.”

Jongdae’s face fell again, and he glanced away like he was ashamed.  Minseok felt bad about that, but not bad enough to say anything.  

“Okay,” Jongdae said, running a nervous hand through his hair.  “This is weird and I wanna talk about it, but I’m not sure I wanna talk about it in public.  Do you maybe wanna come back to my place?  But don’t get any ideas, Chanyeol is home.”

It took Minseok’s brain a second to process that.  “Wait.  Seriously?”

“You don’t want to?”

“No!” Minseok nearly shouted.  “No, I want to.  I’m just surprised _you_ want me to.”

At that, Jongdae almost smiled.  Minseok saw it in his eyes.  “Good.  I owe you a few surprises after what you hit me with.”

The bitterness was back in his tone, but it was weaker.  Like he was acting angry more out of obligation than any actual ill feelings.  Minseok would take what he could get at that point.

“Alright, that’s fair.  Let’s go.”

The walk back to Jongdae’s apartment was suffocatingly awkward.  Minseok spent it mentally rehearsing what he planned on saying, what he might say to whatever it was that Jongdae would say.   _Sorry I’m a soul-sucking demon who used all the great sex we were having to fuel my life force.  But I really like you so I was wondering if maybe we could have another go at it?_

Yeah, this was _definitely_ going to go over smoothly.

As they boarded a bus, Jongdae was a quiet but charged force next to him.  Minseok could smell the tension and apprehension on him, but he didn’t say a word.  The silence was almost more uncomfortable than the arguing Minseok expected.  He wasn’t sure how to handle a quiet Jongdae right then.

The bus’s breaks hissed as it rolled to a stop.  Jongdae got up without a word, trusting Minseok to get up and follow him.  Minseok did, dutifully keeping up with him the last few painfully awkward blocks it took them to get to Jongdae’s apartment.  As they approached the front door, Minseok started to feel an entirely too human nervousness sweep through him.  He just hoped he didn’t get all clammy and moist and accidentally turn bright red and start speaking in tongues out of sheer trepidation.

Inside, Chanyeol was sitting at the kitchen table with his laptop open.

“Hey, Jongdae,” he said in greeting, eyes glued to his screen.  “I just found _the_ funniest fucking cat video, you have… To… See it.”

He was looking up now, eyes darting between Minseok and Jongdae like he was trying to figure out if what he was seeing was real or a hallucination.

“Hi, Chanyeol,” Minseok waved, and Chanyeol’s brows drew together.

“Jongdae-hyung…” he said, both a question and a warning in his voice, but Jongdae just shook his head.

“Leave it be,” he said, and Chanyeol shrugged.

“I’ll be out here if you need me.”

It was a promise to Jongdae and a threat to Minseok.

They toed their shoes off – it was a little disconcerting how leaving them in the same spot by the door he’d put them for months felt like the beginning of a homecoming to Minseok – and Jongdae led them through the small apartment to his bedroom.  There was still clutter everywhere, stacks of books and old magazines, random instruments like a thrift store harmonica and a stray drumstick, clothing draped over the back of chairs, maybe dirty and maybe clean.  The mess that used to drive him crazy now gave Minseok a sudden surge of hope.

He thought he’d never be back in this apartment.  And if being here meant having to kick Chanyeol’s socks out of the way as he followed Jongdae like an imprinted duckling, then that was a compromise he was willing to make.

In the bedroom, Jongdae sat stiffly on his desk chair and stared at Minseok expectantly.  But for all the time he spent overthinking what to say in this moment, Minseok just stood there and tried to get his brain to chill out for a second so he could collect his thoughts.

He allowed himself to sit gingerly on the edge of Jongdae’s bed, and asked, “Now what?”  

Jongdae looked like he was eager to speak, but didn’t quite know what to say.  His eyes darted between Minseok and the floor before he threw himself off of his chair and onto the bed next to Minseok like a man diving out of a plane without knowing if his parachute was going to work or not.

“Show them to me again,” Jongdae said, leaning forward with an urgency that made Minseok anxious.  “So I know this is real, and I’m not crazy, and you’re actually a – a demon.”

“You’re sure you want that?” Minseok asked, and Jongdae nodded.  “Alright, but you can’t freak out again.  Promise me you won’t freak out again.”

“I might freak out,” Jongdae said, “But it’ll be a little freak-out.  I can handle it.”

“Okay,” Minseok nodded, trying to reassure himself more than anything.  “I’m trusting you to handle it.”

Then he took a moment to gather his nerve before screwing his eyes shut and unveiling his horns.  It usually felt like slipping his shoes off after a long day, but right now it felt more like dropping his trousers right there in front of Jongdae and letting it all hang out.

“Holy shit,” Jongdae breathed, something like wonder in his voice.  Minseok opened one eye to see Jongdae staring.

“There’s more,” Minseok said.  “A tail.  Red skin, yellow eyes.  The full package, really.”

“Show me.”

Minseok did.  His tail stretched outward from the base of his spine, curling out of the top of his pants and poking up from under the back of his t-shirt, making the fabric ride up a little bit.  Letting his skin fade back to red was like wriggling out of a pair of skinny jeans, all that vaguely uncomfortable restriction gone.  And when his eyes were engulfed in yellow, pupils turning into slits, he saw Jongdae’s jaw drop.

“I’m not going to hurt you,” Minseok promised, because that seemed like an important thing to make clear.

“You…  Really weren’t kidding.”

“Nope.”

“And I’m not going crazy.  I’m not seeing things.  That barista didn’t sleep me shrooms or something.”

“Not as far as I know.”

“You have fucking _horns_.”

It was always the horns.  Forget the blood red skin and freaky yellow reptilian eyes, humans _always_ got caught up on the horns

“Don’t worry,” Minseok rubbed the tip of one of them, stark white against the darkness of his hair.  “Mine aren’t very dangerous.  The point is pretty dull.”

“Dull,” Jongdae repeated.  “I’ll keep that in mind.  Got any more surprises I can’t see?”

Minseok wrung his hands.  “Most of me is still how you’d expect it.  Just with some… Different characteristics.”

Jongdae reached out, and then froze.  “Can I…?”

“Go ahead.”

He hardly brushed his hand against the side of Minseok’s neck before he recoiled in shock.

“Whoa,” he gasped.  “You’re toasty.  Even more than usual.”

“Another demon thing,” Minseok explained.  “I usually try to hide it.  Does it bother you?”

“As long as you’re not a fire hazard or something.  You’re like a little furnace.”

Somehow, that had Minseok blushing.  Not that Jongdae could really tell.  “Gonna try again?”

“Yeah, just let me–”

Jongdae scooted closer and then, even more tentatively than before, he reached out to frame Minseok’s face in his hands.  Minseok closed his eyes and felt something unfurl and bloom inside of him at the touch.

“You know,” he said, “Sexual contact is the most filling thing for an incubus.  But we can feed on any kind of physical attention.”

Jongdae’s thumb stroked gently over Minseok’s gaunt cheek.  “So, what you’re saying is, I can cuddle you back to health?”

“It would certainly be a start.”

Jongdae had a way of smiling with his body, even when his mouth lay flat in a firm line.  It was in his eyes, the soft release of tension in his cheeks, the relaxed slope of his shoulders.  What gave him away most, though, was his scent.  He smelled softer and lighter, like the wind after a rain shower.

“Come here,” he said, and drew Minseok into a hug.  He had good arms for hugging, strong and warm.  His palms pressed flat against the planes of Minseok’s back, keeping him close and secure.  Minseok could have purred when he perched his chin on Jongdae’s shoulder.

Jongdae pressed his face into Minseok’s neck, smooshing against it like a cat trying to imbue its scent onto a piece of furniture.  “Warm,” he murmured, and the way his lips moved against Minseok’s skin almost felt like a kiss.  “You know, I had an electric blanket once.  My mom bought it for me when I was in college and living with Junmyeon and the heat in our apartment broke so I spent three weeks sleeping in the bathtub wrapped up in an electric blanket until one night the cheap-ass wiring finally gave out and caught on fire and I almost turned the shower on to put out the fire before I remembered it was an electric blanket.”

“Huh,” was Minseok’s thoughtful contribution.  “This wouldn’t happen to be a metaphor, would it?”

“ _No_ ,” Jongdae insisted with a sigh.  “Maybe.  I dunno.  All I know is you feel good.  You feel _right_.  But I’m scared you’re gonna catch on fire in my arms – like, literally maybe.  I don’t know what to think.  This is so fucked.”

“I’m sorry,” Minseok said.  “I wish I could have told you, and everything would have been normal and not-weird.  But lying through omission was kind of a necessity.”

“No more of that,” Jongdae insisted.  “No more lying.”

“No more,” Minseok promised.  Jongdae nodded like that was a satisfying answer, but there was a wrinkle between his brow that betrayed some sort of internal conflict with himself.  That, and the way he kept glancing down at Minseok’s mouth like a skittish cat trying to work up the courage to pounce on a mouse.

Always with the damn cat metaphors – but Minseok really didn’t mind being the mouse.

“Go on.  I won’t bite.”

Bad joke, maybe.  But Jongdae kissed him anyway.  Jongdae kissed him, and it was simple.  It was enough.  And when Jongdae pulled back to blink a little dazedly at him, Minseok couldn’t fight the urge to lean forward and kiss him again and again and again and –

The door handle jiggled.  Minseok felt his skin tighten as he hastily hid his demon bits just in time for Jongdae to squeak in embarrassment at Chanyeol throwing the door open uninvited.

“Whoa, hey uh,” Chanyeol stammered, “Good to see you’re…  Making up.  I think.”

“We’re good,” Jongdae bit his lip like he was trying to keep from smiling.  Minseok buried his face in Jongdae’s neck and tried not to laugh.  “Do you need something?”

“I was gonna, uh, order takeout, but–”

“Get a large pizza,” Jongdae blurted out.  “Whatever you want on it.  My wallet’s on the table.  You can use my card to pay.”

“Right, uh,” Chanyeol gave them a salute, and then cringed.  “I’ll just tell you when the delivery guy is here.  Okay, bye.”

Minseok couldn’t keep his laughter down any longer.  “Very, very smooth.”

When Jongdae looked back at him, he grinned.  “You changed back to looking human pretty quick.”

“Yeah, I did,” Minseok said, nuzzling his nose against Jongdae’s.  “Took a lot of energy.  I’m pretty tired now.”

“Will a couple of kisses help you bounce back?” Jongdae asked, practically pressing the words into Minseok’s mouth.

“I might need more than a couple,” Minseok said.  “A couple dozen, maybe.”

“A couple dozen kisses,” Jongdae said, curling his hand around the back of Minseok’s neck.  “I think I can handle that.”

“You’re so good to me,” Minseok said, and started on kiss number one.

-

From there, it was baby steps.  Curling up next to each other on the couch, or holding hands on the train in the evening.  Tiny kisses, entirely chaste.  Every touch was like coming up for air after drowning for months, and Minseok was gasping for every crumb Jongdae gave him.

He honestly meant to take it slow.  Build up to a real relationship.  Earn Jongdae’s trust.  Actually deserve his affection.  But apparently, while Minseok was out rolling into random people’s beds for sustenance, Jongdae had a bit of a depressing dry spell.  And although he still behaved like Minseok was a docile shark and he was one papercut away from triggering some primal urge to snap, Jongdae was…  Well, constantly horny and a little shameless.

It’s something Minseok had always suspected but never really confirmed until they were piled together in Jongdae’s bed, watching Netflix on his laptop.  Jongdae clocked overtime for the third day that week, but he seemed more restless than tired as he burrowed into Minseok’s side and rubbed Minseok’s belly like he was looking for something.  More weird demon anatomy, or maybe a baby.  

Minseok was just about to break the sad news that demons, neither incubi nor succubi, could get pregnant on human seed, when Jongdae slapped the laptop shut and angled his head up to look Minseok dead in the eye.

“Are you so tired all the time because all we ever do is cuddle?”

That… Wasn’t what Minseok was expecting.  “What?”

“You said any skin-to-skin contact could feed you,” Jongdae explained, “But not as much as, you know, the whole shebang.”

Minseok had to crack a smile at that.  “The whole shebang?”

“Yeah,” Jongdae shrugged, “The fun stuff.  Making love.  Baking the potato.”

Minseok squinted at him.  “Baking the–”

“Dicking me down.  Taking me to the bone zone.”

“ _Okay_ , you can stop.”

“I’m just saying,” Jongdae said in a tone of voice that really should have been accompanied by throwing his hands in the hair.  “You seem so tired lately.  Before, you were always alert and energetic and I guess I’m just…”

“Bored of me?” Minseok prompted, ignoring the sinking in his gut.

“...  Worried, I guess.”

“Aww,” Minseok cooed, “Does my Jongdae want to take care of me?”

“I feel responsible for your well-being,” Jongdae said, “I can’t help it.”

The hand that was resting on Minseok’s stomach suddenly made a beeline directly south.  Minseok grabbed it before it could begin an abrupt full-scale invasion of his pants.  “Ah – Jongdae, really, you don’t have to.  I want you to be ready, don’t just rush in.”

“I _am_ ready,” Jongdae insisted.  “At least, I think so.  Please let me try.”

Minseok loosened his grip on Jongdae’s hand just enough that it could wiggle free.  It landed on the hem of his trousers, and Jongdae thumbed the button open slowly, like he was expecting Minseok to protest again.

“I’m serious,” Minseok maintained, though it sounded weak to his own ears.  He could feel his skin start to prickle as his dick realized it might _finally_ get some real gratification.  “You don’t…  Have to…”

Any further protests died on his tongue as Jongdae peeled the zipper down nice and slow and slipped his fingers under the loosened waistband.  There was still a tentativeness to his actions that made it feel more like he was rooting around for his missing keys between the couch cushions instead of winding up to give a handjob, but Minseok couldn’t blame him.

“I haven’t seen it in like, four months,” Jongdae pouted.  “I miss it.”

“Then – here.”

Minseok lifted his hips enough to shimmy his pants down and off.  He was wearing boxers covered in tiny pictures of bananas, because he really didn’t think he’d be getting any tonight.  Leave it to Jongdae to catch him in a moment of weakness.

“Cute,” Jongdae teased, and Minseok tried not to flush when he snapped the waistband.

Luckily, the boxers were off in no time.  Nudity was literally Minseok’s natural state, but something about the way Jongdae’s fingers played over his quickly hardening cock had him wanting to clamp his legs together and hide.  Out of, what – nervousness?  Shyness?  Certainly not fear, but maybe self-consciousness.

He just wanted this to be good for Jongdae again, like how it was before.

“Did you do this with anyone else,” Jongdae asked, barely touching him, “When I wasn’t around?”

Minseok shivered at the heat in his voice, feeling a bit under his spell, and wasn’t _that_ delightfully backwards?  “Of course I did,” he answered.  “I had to.”

“Not anymore, you don’t,” Jongdae said.  “From now on, you’re a one-human kind of demon.”

“Think you’re good enough to keep me fed all on your own?” Minseok asked, desperate to get a rise out of Jongdae.

It worked.  When Jongdae finally looked back up at him, his eyes were heavy and dark with something that had no place on a human.  He surged forward for a kiss that was harder and filthier than anything either of them had allowed ever since the whole demon reveal fiasco.  It gave Minseok that push he’d been waiting for, that spark of liveliness that had him dragging Jongdae close by his shirt.

“I’ll fucking show you well fed,” Jongdae muttered against Minseok’s lips, and kissed him again.  

From there, Minseok’s shirt was dragged over his head, which kind of got in the way of the whole making out thing that he was really enjoying.  Jongdae made it up to him, though, when he wrapped his hand around Minseok’s cock and _finally_ started stroking it in earnest.

Maybe it was a bit shallow for Minseok’s train of thought to chug along in the direction of _fucking, finally_ , but he had needs, alright?  Actual vital biological needs, and Jongdae was making damn sure to see them fulfilled as he wiggled down the bed just enough to take Minseok’s cock in his mouth.

So that was nice of him.

Jongdae always looked pretty like this, just a little more red-faced than usual with his cheeks hollowing with the rhythm he built.  Minseok especially liked to watch those moments when he’d pull off for a breather and his mouth would shine red and slick.  It made Minseok want to drag him close and kiss him all over again.  So he did.

“Clothes,” he panted, “Off.”

“Say please,” Jongdae prompted, and then laughed at the whine Minseok made.

“Pretty please, Jongdae?”

“ _Pretty_ please,” Jongdae parroted.  “He means business.”

That was the end of the teasing, though, at least for the moment.  The shirt came off, flying somewhere behind them with a sense of triumph, like it was shot out of a confetti cannon.  The pants and boxers disappeared with less flourish.  Minseok was just glad they were out of the way.

Next came the lube.  Minseok poured an inordinate mountain of it into his hand, because he was clumsy and overexcited and they were just going to end up a gross slick mess by the end of the night, anyway.  Jongdae didn’t seem to mind the excess, if the tight clamp of his hole around Minseok’s fingers and the wincing hisses every few moments were anything to go by.

Minseok forced himself to take it slow, rock his fingers into Jongdae gently as he stretched him out, smother his cute little cock in wet, sucking kisses so it wouldn’t wilt from discomfort and loneliness while Jongdae’s ass got all the attention.  He was starving for it, but not enough to hurt Jongdae.  Never enough to hurt Jongdae.

“‘M good,” Jongdae said after way too much tender teasing and _four_ fingers.  “Ready, come on.  Do it.”

Really, Minseok was just enjoying feeling the stretch, his own dick be damned.  But if Jongdae was ready, he wouldn’t be denied.  He slowly pulled his fingers free and then moved to kneel between Jongdae’s legs, loving the way Jongdae moved his thighs to flank Minseok’s sides automatically.

“Wait,” Jongdae twisted away just enough to root through his bedside drawer, “Here.”

He waved a condom at Minseok, who just sort of stared at it for a second.

“I’ve been meaning to tell you,” he began, “Well, trying to figure out a way to tell you since that first night that I don’t need to use one.”

The condom-waving halted.  “You don’t?”

“Nope.  A perk of being an incubus, we don’t spread disease.  Or contract it, but you said you were clean, and –”

“Holy shit,” Jongdae gaped, “Really?  Then fuck that.”

The condom went flying, presumably to join Minseok’s shirt somewhere on the floor.  Jongdae crossed his ankles behind Minseok’s back and urged him to move until he was tumbling forward, resting with his elbows on either side of Jongdae’s head and his lips pressing kisses to Jongdae’s mouth.  His hips bucked forward and he realized with abrupt frustration that he _still_ wasn’t inside Jongdae, what the fuck?

When he _finally_ gripped the base of his dick and pressed inside, Jongdae broke the kiss with a surprised gasp.  It was slow going, at first, and Minseok hushed Jongdae when his breathing hitched for every inch.  But it was worth it for that moment when he bottomed out.  He leaned back to take in the sight in front of him, his cock pressed tight inside Jongdae, filling him to the brim as Jongdae’s body stretched taught against the sheets.

“You really are beautiful,” he murmured.

“God, _shut up_ ,” Jongdae gritted out, flushing red down his neck.

“Nope,” Minseok shifted his weight forward to press a kiss to Jongdae’s bottom lip, reveling in the way Jongdae’s breath caught a bit with the slight shift of the cock inside him.  It had been so long, and he was practically raw with sensitivity.  “Tell me when you’re ready, beautiful.”

A few heavy, steadying breaths later, and Jongdae was knocking his heels against the small of Minseok’s back in encouragement.  “Come on, then.  Giddyup.”

“Did you just –” Minseok sputtered, “Did you just  _spurr_ me?”

“Don’t make me call you cowboy,” Jongdae threatened, and slapped Minseok’s thigh for effect.

“I’m the horse, genius.  You’re the cowboy.”

Jongdae broke out into a fit of giggles, and Minseok couldn’t keep from smiling. “Okay, this metaphor just got weird, can you plea– _ah_!”

Minseok pulled out of Jongdae swiftly and then pressed back in just as quick, a little harder than he’d intended.  He wanted to, you know, take it easy, test the waters, but _holy shit_ , Jongdae was tight and perfect and hot around him.  He built up a steady tempo, moving fast and hard as one hand braced on the bed and the other clamped around Jongdae’s hip, practically dragging him back and forth along Minseok’s cock.

For all his wincing and whining earlier, Jongdae took everything Minseok had to offer with his head thrown back and his neck bared.  It was trust, Minseok realized.  Jongdae trusted him.  And that was something Minseok never wanted to lose again.

“Let me hear you,” he said, practically begging.  “Missed those sounds you make, Jongdae, come on.”

Later, they would both spare a moment of thankfulness for the fact that Chanyeol caught the late shift that night, because there was nothing stopping all of Jongdae’s needy noises from spilling out.

The starved-out beast inside of Minseok was shaking itself awake, pumping energy and life through his veins that left him wired with adrenaline.  He couldn’t help the bruising pace he set, the harsh snap of his hips.  But from the enthusiastic cries of _yes, more, fuck me like that, just break me_ , Jongdae was more than alright with it.

Minseok was restless with this sudden surge of strength  He hooked an arm under Jongdae’s back, hauling him upright.  He ignored the confused half-question from Jongdae as he pressed close to that lush mouth in a kiss that was more biting urgency than anything.

“Can’t,” Jongdae panted, “If you want me to ride you, you’re fucking… Fucked.”

“Oh, yeah?” Minseok slowed to a gentle rocking to let Jongdae catch his breath.  “Why’s that?”

“You fucked the will to live out of my legs,” Jongdae complained, “I don’t think they work anymore.”

Minseok ran one appreciative hand down Jongdae’s thigh, the one _not_ occupied with keeping him held upright.  The muscles seemed to dance and jump involuntarily under Minseok’s touch.  A flood of heat blossomed in his chest at the way Jongdae’s body seemed fine-tuned to react to anything Minseok would give him.

“Don’t worry about that,” Minseok said, planting a tender kiss on Jongdae’s mouth.  “I’ll take care of you.”

With one hand around around Jongdae’s back and the other cradled under his ass with a finger teasing at his hole, Minseok kneeled with Jongdae in his arms and snapped his hips forward again, and again, and again, and –

“Oh,” Jongdae let his head fall forward as his entire body drew tight.  “There, fucking – _there_.”

Bingo.

Minseok fucked into that spot hard and relentlessly, gasping at the tightness and heat.  Jongdae seemed to be completely out of control of his own body, arching his back away at the same time that he tried his damndest to drive his hips down to meet every one of Minseok’s thrusts.  His fingers were digging red crescents into Minseok’s shoulders, making him up with near-feral scratches.  So it was only fair, Minseok reasoned, to nuzzle against Jongdae’s neck and bite down – not hard enough to break skin, but hard enough to bruise, maybe.

The sound it punched out of Jongdae crackled like static, and before Minseok could even pull away to survey his handiwork, Jongdae was coming hard in the tight space between their bodies, untouched except for the sparse friction from their skin.  

Every exhale rode out of him on a high, wrecked noise, and Minseok felt himself moving impossibly faster, fucking even deeper.  Jongdae’s eyes were closed but his mouth was open, begging for the sort of biting kisses that Minseok rained down on him.  If it wasn’t for the hand wrapped around the back of Minseok’s neck, anchoring them together, Minseok might have thought he actually fucked Jongdae’s soul out.

As it was, he did not.

He knew it was a bit selfish to keep going like that, when Jongdae was so out of it he was practically in an alternate state of existence, but Minseok let himself be a little greedy as he used the willing body in his arms until finally, _motherfucking_ finally, he came hard enough for is vision to blur.

Jongdae sighed as Minseok let him tumble backwards out of his arms and against the pillows.  The landing was soft, like everything about Jongdae in that moment.  His hair, his eyelashes against the red in his cheeks, the way his mouth fell open, even his breathing had become something fine and velvety.

Minseok took in the ungainly sprawl of him and thought, he _really, really, really is beautiful_.

“I missed this,” Jongdae said, presumably to Minseok although his eyes were unfocused and pointing upward like maybe he was addressing God.  “I always feel heavy when you fuck me.  Baked, kinda.”

“Another incubus thing,” Minseok explained.  “You’ll feel better soon.”

“Better?” Jongdae barked out a laugh.  “Man, I feel fucking _great_.”

Minseok plopped down to lie next to Jongdae.  One of his thighs was touching a pretty nasty wet spot, but it was worth it when Jongdae turned his head and made a happy noise somewhere between a hum and a sigh.

“You look different,” he said.  “You’re…  Glowing.”

“Glowing?”

“Yeah,” Jongdae pressed his thumb against Minseok’s lower lip.  “Your skin looks, I dunno.  Glowy.  Brighter.  Maybe it’s just the sweat.”

Minseok kissed the pad of his thumb.  “That just means you did a good job of keeping me well fed.  My sweet little human.”

A slow, dopey grin spread across Jongdae’s face, and he wiggled a bit like he was embarrassed.  “You’re so sappy!  Why do I keep you around?”

“Because you’re dutiful and kind,” Minseok said.  “Lending your excess sexual energy to an old incubus with no game.”

“Shut up,” Jongdae lazily slapped Minseok’s chest.  “So this incubus thing is real, huh?”

“How many times are you going to ask that?”

It came out harsher than Minseok intended.  Maybe he was still a little insecure about the whole thing.  Maybe he just wanted Jongdae to want him no matter what he was.  And maybe he was afraid that Jongdae might tell him to leave again.

But Jongdae’s answer didn’t sound offended.  “Sorry.  It’s just something that’s hard to get used to.”

“Yeah,” Minseok sighed, thinking he should apologize but not knowing how.

“So, does this make you a–” Jongdae’s mouth screwed up, like he was fighting a smile, “A semen demon?”

Minseok whacked him with a pillow to drown out his cackling.

-

Over the next few weeks, Jongdae kept Minseok _very_ well fed.  His cheeks were rounder, demon skin flush with brilliant color, eyes twinkling a bit when he smiled – which he was doing more and more often.   Baekhyun noticed, because nothing had changed.  They still lived together, had dinner together, hung out together.  They just didn’t hunt together.  Not anymore.  Turns out neither of them really needed to.

That was strange, Minseok thought as he sat in the warm early afternoon light streaming through the kitchen windows.  It was Monday, and Jongdae kicked him out that morning with a peck on the cheek so he could get ready for work since Minseok already made him late a few times already.

He caught sight of a head of hair bobbing past the bottom of the window and thought again, _strange_.  Over the past few centuries, he had felt his own appetite ebb into something softer and more refined, like his tastes had finally taken form and manifested in the body of a small man with a cat smile and ears that stick out farther than they logically should for their size

But never, in a literal million years, would he have thought the same would happen to his roommate.

“Honey, I’m home,” Baekhyun shouted when he threw the door open, like Minseok was deep in the apartment and not sitting right by the front door.  “Did I miss anything exciting last night?”

“Nothing here,” Minseok said, moving his feet from where they were propped up on the other chair so Baekhyun could sit down.  “I was out last night too.”

“Ooh,” Baekhyun leaned close and slapped the table.  “Details!  I want details.”

Minseok gave him a flat look.  “We cuddled and watched Lord of the Rings.”

“Which Lord of the Rings?”

“Return of the King.”

“Extended edition?”

“Obviously.”  
  
“Spicy.  So, did you get down and dirty before or after the coronation scene?”

Minseok flicked Baekhyun’s forehead.  “Who says we did anything, pervert?”

“You’re practically glowing,” Baekhyun said, unphased by the assault.

“Yeah, nothing gets me in the mood like that scene where Aragorn kills the Mouth of Sauron.”

“Okay,” Baekhyun shrugs, “So you didn’t bang. But cuddling on the couch has to be a good sign, right?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, are things completely smoothed over with him, then?”

“Oh. Yeah, he doesn’t even seem to mind the whole demon thing anymore.”

“I still think tying your livelihood to a single mortal soul is dumb,” Baekhyun said, “But good on you, man.”

“Speaking of, how is Yixing?”

Baekhyun smacked his lips.  “Serving full course meals every day.”

Minseok shook his head.  “Shameless.”

“There’s nothing to be ashamed of, he’s a catch.”

“But it’s _totally_ nothing like me and Jongdae.”

Baekhyun leveled him with a glare that said more than words ever could.  “ _No_ , it’s not.  At least, I don’t think so.  But anyway, I only get to hear about your human.  When do I get to meet him?”

Minseok grew warm at the thought of bringing Jongdae over one evening and showing him off as if it say, _see, this is the one that broke me!  Don’t you get it now, don’t you see why I’m whipped?_

“You already met him.”

“That didn’t count,” Baekhyun whined, and then, to Minseok’s annoyance, started bouncing right in front of Minseok’s face with a pout on his lips.  “Please, please, please, _please_!”

“Okay, okay, fine,” Minseok swatted him away.  “This weekend, maybe.”

That has nothing to do with why Minseok spent the next few days nearly obsessively cleaning every inch of the apartment.  Not at all.  Because Jongdae and Chanyeol seemed to be using their own apartment as a live test lab so see how close they could get to turning their living space into a biohazard without getting evicted.  So why would Minseok care if the shower floor was permanently stained a pale yellow color because Baekhyun sucked at remembering to clean it, or that there was a strange brown mark on the refrigerator shelf from that time Minseok and Baekhyun forgot about some leftover takeout for half a year?

He didn’t care.  Not at all.  Not even as he lead Jongdae into his apartment for the first time and immediately broke out into a cold sweat at the sight of a pair of Baekhyun’s (hopefully clean) boxers flung across the back of one of the kitchen chairs.

“ _Whoa_ ,” Jongdae breathed, taking in the sights.  “You’re tidy.”

The swelling bubble of satisfaction in Minseok’s chest burst with the sudden arrival of Baekhyun barreling into the kitchen like an excited puppy at the sound of voices.  Minseok was just glad he didn’t skid across the floor and knock the two of them over like bowling pins.

“Welcome home, Minseokie!” he greeted, eyes dancing with mischief and mirth.  “And _you_ must be Jongdae.”

“Hello,” Jongdae’s brows drew together, and Minseok wondered if he recognized him from months ago at the bar.  “I’m sorry – have we met before?”

“No, of course not,” Baekhyun shoved his hand out.  “Baekhyun.  Pleased to meet you.  I’ve heard _wonderful_ things.”

Jongdae accepted the handshake and remarked, “You run awfully hot.”

“Yeah, everything about me is pretty hot.”

Minseok could only hide his hands in his face and groan.

They ordered pizza and sat around the living room with shitty b-grade horror films playing in the background as Baekhyun and Jongdae got to know each other.  Forget the movies, the horrifying thing was how well they got along – so much that _Minseok_ was feeling like a third wheel.  As they demolished the pizza and made fun of every single poor decision the characters on the screen made, Minseok realized he seemed to have accidentally gathered the two loudest people in existence together in his living room.

“Gotta pee,” Baekhyun suddenly announced.  “Back in a minute.”

As he passed through the room, he gave Minseok a quick and surprisingly subtle wink.  Minseok chose to read it as approval for bringing home such a good human.  It made Minseok puff up with pride.

“Amazing,” Jongdae said around a mouthful of pizza.  “Your roommate reminds me a lot of mine, you know?”

“Yeah,” Minseok said, admiring the way the light from the television caught on Jongdae’s cheekbones.  “I had the same thought.”

“Is he,” Jongdae swallowed his food, licked his lips, “I mean – does he know what you are?”

Minseok figured that question would come up.  “Yeah.”

Jongdae’s eyes, when they found Minseok’s, were sharp and knowing.  “He’s what you are, isn’t he?  An incubus.”

“Yeah.”

“Is he gonna try to, like, _seduce_ me?”

Somehow, that possibility never occurred to Minseok.  “Do you _feel_ seduced?”

Jongdae shrugged noncommittally.  “Nah.  Not really.”

From the TV, the cacophony of a chainsaw revving against Marilyn Burns screaming her head off clashed with Baekhyun belting a soulful rendition of Mr. Taxi in perfect Japanese down the hall as he pissed with the door wide open, but Minseok couldn’t help but think he and Jongdae were having a _moment_.

“Come here,” Minseok grabbed Jongade by the wrist and wrestled him into his lap.  “Getting tired of being the odd man out when my own boyfriend is in the room.”

Jongdae giggled, honestly _giggled_ , and put up very little fight.  He fit well in Minseok’s lap like that, back to chest so Minseok could rest his chin on Jongdae’s shoulder.  “Boyfriend, huh?”

Minseok hummed and rocked Jongdae back and forth in his arms a bit.  “You are, aren’t you?”

For a minute, Jongdae was quiet.  It would have made Minseok feel anxious if it wasn’t for the way their hands were clasped together in Jongdae’s lap, warm and affectionate.

“I guess,” Jongdae turned his head to get a look at Minseok.  “I already promised to feed you, I might as well–”

“Brat,” Minseok teased, and nipped at Jongdae’s smiling lower lip.

“Hey!  Cuddle pile!”

That was the only warning either of them got before Baekhyun threw himself into Jongdae’s lap, doing his best to crush them.

Jongdae’s groan sounded like a dying animal.  “How are you this heavy?  Get off!”

“I’m just trying to join in on the fun,” Baekhyun insisted.

“Oh, come on,” Minseok grunted, and shoved the overgrown baby off of Jongdae’s lap.  He landed on the floor with a solid thump and a quiet _oof_ , but that didn’t dampen his spirit much.  From the floor, he looked up at the two of them practically spooning upright, and shook his head.

There was a crooked smile on his face.  To Jongdae, it probably looked like resignation, as if he was accepting his fate as the rejected floor-sitter while the two lovebirds cuddled in plain view like they were rubbing their disgusting domestic romance in his face.  But Minseok saw it for what it really was, the fondness and acceptance.  Baekhyun’s smile said that he liked Jongdae, that he understand what Jongdae meant.  Maybe Baekhyun even appreciated him.

Minseok squeezed Jongdae a little tighter, and smiled back.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this was enjoyable!! there may or may not be a baekxing-centric sequel in progress ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
